Red Thread of Fate
by CosmicSloth2020
Summary: Meet the immortal ronin Yokaze, forever cursed to walk the earth fighting war after war. Tsuruhime is a woman cursed to be reincarnated during times of war. With each of of her incarnations, their lives overlap even more. Like the red thread of fate they converge and take shape, they twist, tangle, sometimes unravel or break, then connect again. All's fair in love and war. OCxOC


Prologue: Anthologies

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

It was his first year at the academy and Naruto was studying for semester finals. The old, faded scroll read:

_Aeons, ago the gods sent a mighty flood to punish man for their insolence and barbarism, ending the First Age of Man with the near extinction of our race. The _

_gods were merciful and let the world start anew. Mankind rebounded and waxed strong in strength and numbers. Humanity quickly reverted to their warlike _

_tendencies. Their greed was rivaled only by their desire to know more about their world. The gods obliged and granted unto man a multitude of discoveries in _

_hopes that their eternal quest for knowledge would outweigh their desire for conquest. Much to the dismay of the gods, they did not use their newfound _

_knowledge to become a prosperous and peaceful race. Instead, they used these discoveries to perfect their crafts and tools of war. Humanity eventually _

_outgrew their ambitions in the War of Condemnation, the war in which the gods turned their backs on humanity until the Fourth Age of Man. The War of _

_Condemnation was the single most terrible event in the history of man. The mighty nations that waged war in that time had vast armies. They rode in beasts _

_of iron that roared like thunder, spewing fire and smoke. They battled on land and at sea, from the sky to the depths of the sea, and from the thickest jungles _

_to the most barren of deserts. In that time men rode their mighty iron beasts and clashed with strange tools that viciously spewed fire and smoke with sound _

_like thunder. The gods watched an humanity tore itself apart. Then, one great nation decided to harness the power of the gods, in hopes of putting a swift end _

_to the war. They unleashed two gigantic, fiery mushrooms. With the birth of this weapon of godlike power, the gods condemned humanity to destroy itself _

_with their new weapon. Humanity looked to the stars, and traveled beyond the earth. They searched for answers to questions they could not answer before. _

_Their ambitions grew to great for their small world to contain, and the Second Age of Man ended with the armies of the earth obliterating each other with their _

_own fiery mushrooms. The sky became dark and the waters were made bitter. Little is known of the Third Age of Man. Mankind retreated below ground or to _

_the stars. Those who survived were our ancestors. The Third Age of Man came to an end when the Rabbit Goddess, Kaguya Otsustsuki was defeated by the _

_Ridoku Sennin. We are now in the Fourth Age of Man. In the grim darkness of the future, there is only war. Every war since the Second Age of Man has born _

_witness to the might of various incarnations of the Infamous Gosu Yokaze. In every great conflict he appeared in a new incarnation, each, the body one that _

_was hated and unwanted yet needed by their people. Despite being unpopular, he fought for his people valiantly. He is the model warrior, bound by the _

_highest of honor..._

Naruto hated reading. He was fighting a loosing battle; striving to remain conscious through the reading of this boring text. Mizuki Sensei was in charge of the class because Iruka Sensei was busy teaching second year academy students. Mizuki, hated teaching; so he had them all read form Naruto's least favorite book, _Anthologies of the Old World. _It was the oldest historical text to date. Little did the young Uzumaki know how much Yokaze had shaped his world.

* * *

A/N Thanks so much for reading! The First arc will take place during the Sengoku or warring states period; this period starts during the Second Age of Man and ends with the formation of the hidden villages. Please comment and/or review so I can receive ideas or advice. Thx!


End file.
